


Runes

by motomoyo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Durincest, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, but fili likes it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motomoyo/pseuds/motomoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili develops a unique method of dirty talk. Fili doesn't exactly disapprove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like. My birthday was today and I had to work all day and it wasn't awesome, so I decided to just make it awesome by throwing smut to the winds. 
> 
> HAVE BIRTHDAY SMUT.
> 
> Edited on 4/4 to fix some typos that squirreled their way through, whoops.

The worst part of what they did, truly, was that Fíli didn’t even feel _guilty_ about it.

He should. He knew he should. He knew, somewhere deep and buried somewhere in his conscience, that he should hate himself for what he was doing – to himself, to his _little_ brother, to his own sense of propriety and honor – but he didn’t.

He had tried.

He had tried so hard, but the guilt wouldn’t come.

 It made it especially difficult when there were nights like tonight, when Kíli had wormed his way next to his bedroll behind him in his own and somehow – _somehow_ – managed to wriggle a hand through his tightly bound covers and slip up his shirt and up his spine, tickling his fingers over Fíli’s ribs and twirling absent patterns over his skin. Fíli shivered; he knew what Kíli was doing. He was tracing runes over his skin, and all of them were filthy, filthy, filthy. He couldn’t recognize exactly what they were, of course, but Kíli had taken _great_ pains to tell Fíli exactly what he was doing when he started that whole business.

“What was that one?” the elder whispered, not daring to move, and Kíli planted two fingers on either side of his spine and traced a longer word as he pressed closer, tugging surreptitiously at Fíli’s blankets until he could slip inside them, too.  The heat off his body was warm, and the night was cool.

“The sound you’ll make when you’re inside me tonight,” the little devil at his back whispered against the back of his neck, and he could _feel_ his grin.

Fíli’s mouth suddenly felt very, very dry, but he still didn’t move. “We’re too close to the others, they’ll hear,” he whispered back, and he felt warmth start pooling into his belly as his brother’s fingers slid over his hip, scratching blunted fingernails over the skin, and ran through the coarser blond hair on his stomach.

Kíli just huffed a breath against the back of his neck, and drew a lazy pattern through the path of hair on his belly. “And that one,” he whispered in response, so quiet that Fíli more felt it than heard it, “is what I’m going to do to you when I get you alone.”

Fíli closed his eyes, feeling the hair prickle up on the back of his neck, and he swallowed tightly. “Ten minutes?”

Kíli withdrew so quickly that it was like he was never there, just leaving a lingering, teasing, “Five,” in his brother’s ear before he hopped up and wandered off into the brush away from where they knew the others weren’t.

 

 

Where _was_ he?

Fíli had counted the appropriate amount of time – or, really, roughly so – and had risen to make his way out in the direction Kíli had departed in. It wasn’t particularly easy going; it was dark, brushy, there were trees, and the company slept behind them so he couldn’t exactly call out.

He was beginning to get antsy, fidgety, and a little irritated – where could he have _gone_? – when he felt a presence behind him, hands on his back. He startled, but then warm lips pressed against his neck just below his ear, and teeth nipped lightly at the skin there; he eased, but he still couldn’t help the snappish, “You could have been easier to find.”

Kíli just made a happy little ‘mmn’, and curled his hands ‘round to the front of Fíli’s breeches, wasting no time in squeezing, fondling, working him to life. “I wasn’t worried. You make enough noise that you’re easy to find.”

Fíli snorted, but those skilled fingers did wonders in coaxing his irritation away, and he leaned back against his brother’s chest and let himself enjoy the attention, fingers running up Kíli’s forearms. “You’re in a mood tonight,” he wondered with a scarce grin, and the younger dwarf nipped his ear.

“It’s been _days_ ,” he complained, and then slid away from Fíli long enough to plant both hands against his shoulders and push him back against a tree; it was hard enough that it was a little uncomfortable, bark digging into his skin, but Kíli dropped to his knees and fingers started working at laces, and Fíli’s breath hitched, his hands wandering down to run through his brother’s hair. “All that’s doing is encouraging me to make y— _hnn_ , _Mahal,_ Kíli,” he gasped as the younger wasted no time in freeing his cock and giving the head a rather thorough suck.

Kíli pulled back, looking up with a little crooked grin. “Take your shirt off,” he said, and it would have been bossy enough to make Fíli dig in his heels out of sheer principle if he hadn’t been tickling the head of his prick with every breath and tugging down his breeches inch by inch. As Fíli loosened his fingers from Kíli’s hair long enough to hurriedly pull off his shirt and drop it on the ground, he was dimly aware of just how _easily_ Kíli got him like this, but when Kíli did _that_ with his tongue and all his blood was on _fire_ …

Kíli was _talented_ at it too, damn him. Fíli’s hands curled in his brother’s hair but didn’t restrain him, even as is hips started jerking forward of their own accord, which in turn made Kíli pin them back to the tree. He didn’t give Fíli _quite_ what he wanted; it was always a little too slow, a little too lingering, a little too _teasing_ , and when he felt that tongue pressing against the slit at the tip he groaned a heavy, tight, frustrated sound, straining against Kíli’s hold on him. “I _need_ you,” he found himself panting, the words coming unbidden and sounding far more pleading than he intended.

Kíli pulled all the way back with a lewd sound, and just grinned, wolfish and teasing, as he kissed the head oh-so-delicately. “So what are you still standing all the way up there for?”

Fíli _growled_ , and pushed off the tree and onto his brother, who rolled fluidly back and accepted the weight with a happy sound, rolling his hips up to grind his own still-clothed neglected arousal against his brother’s painfully hard one, which drew a gasp from them both.

The wrestle was all for show; they both knew who would win, but there was a game in playing it. And, when Fíli pinned Kíli’s wrists above his head and kissed him, the kiss wasn’t delicate or teasing; it was a _fire_ , raging and burning, needy and all-consuming, teeth and tongue and messy and _now_ , and was only turned loose long enough for them to pull Kíli’s shirt over his head.

“Did you bring it?” Fíli whispered to him, urgent, as he yanked his pants the rest of the way down and off, fighting frustratedly with his boots.

“I put it where you usually put your knife,” Kíli said, panting, flushed, ruined, sprawled in the dirt with a cheeky grin and his cock lying flat against his belly; he didn’t even know how Kíli got out of his clothes as fast as he did.

“ _Which_ knife?”

“The sharp one.”

Fíli groaned. “Mahal help me, you’re going to be the death of me,” he said, and started rooting through his pile of clothes with the urgent blindness of arousal.

Kíli just laughed, his hand running down to take himself in hand, more idle squeezes than anything else. “It’s not _my_ fault you carry enough to put a porcupine to shame. See, you found it.”

Fíli gave him a withering look, finding the little bottle of oil they had with them – damn, it was running low – and pooled some out in his hand, running it through his fingers and sliding back atop of his brother, slipping that hand down, down, pressing a finger against Kíli’s entrance until his body yielded, and the noise that slipped from the brunette’s throat was pure sin, and Fíli’s heart melted again.

He reclaimed the kiss, working his fingers with a patience that belied the sense of urgency that gnawed at his bones, and Kíli had all but melted under him, shameless in his pleasure. Fíli knew every little part of his body, and after all the work-up tonight, he _abused_ the hell out of that knowledge, working every little trick he knew to get his brother panting and begging under him.

“Now,” Kíli panted against his cheek, one hand wrapped tightly in his hair as that spot inside him was stroked just _so_. “Fíli, I—“

“I know,” Fíli whispered in return, and he withdrew his fingers and slid into place, pulling his brother’s hips up and knees back, just like that, just  _perfect_ _,_ sinking into him and feeling a shudder cascade down his spine like he was _home_.

One hand slid between them to start stroking Kíli’s cock between them in time to the steady rocking thrusts he started, and they melted into each other like they were a single being. Humor and quips faded into sounds of pure pleasure as they gripped at each other, nails dug into Fíli’s shoulders, his hair, teeth bit into lips before the sting was eased away with a touch of a tongue.

Fíli was the first to fall, breaking from the kiss with a gasp as he jerked Kíli’s body against his, stilling as he emptied into his brother, pulse after pulse of warmth, even as Kíli shuddered under him, grappled at him, half-sobbing: no, _no,_ don’t _stop,_ I’m nearly— _Fíli..!_

In his haze, the golden one managed another hitch of his hips and a stroke of his hand, and Kíli was pitched over half a second later, writhing on him as he came into his hand and over his own belly. He then sagged against the ground, pulling a dazed Fíli down on top of him to nuzzle and kiss at him, fingers and mouth now gentle and easy, murmuring sounds of affection into his cheek and hair.

Fíli held most his weight off him, but it was an effort; his limbs were trembling. “We should get back before they notice we’re gone,” he murmured, muzzily, but made no effort to move; Kíli just made a quiet sound of protest and held him close, fingers tracing absently down his spine.

“Just … for a bit longer?”

Fíli gave a soft laugh, agreement in it. “What’s that one?” he wondered as he felt the fingers on his skin, still tracing absent words.

Kíli just smiled, lazily. “I think you know already.”

So he did; Fíli pressed a kiss to his temple. “You too,” he murmured, heart full. 


End file.
